


Showing Appreciation

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Showing Appreciation [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Dark Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explanations, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Implied Sexual Content, Invisible to one's eye, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Name-Calling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Peeping, Pet Names, Plans, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Soul-Searching, Teasing, Trials, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’ happens when a younger woman has admitted to herself that she’s fallen in love with her master?  Read and find out.  I don’t own Hellsing!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Appreciation

She didn’t know what had come over her, but right now, all she needed to do was to alleviate herself in some way. ‘What are you doing Seras Victoria?’, her Master had asked, though she didn’t hear Alucard because his voice was so soft that even if a pin dropped she wouldn’t have heard him. The blonde whimpered softly as her right hand left her breast, rubbing down her chest and past her stomach to her most private region. Her cheeks were scarlet at how wet she felt there and moaned loudly as her index and middle fingers brushed against her clit. She couldn't hold back the volume of her moan; praying the castle surroundings would be enough to muffle the screams that would be coming out of her mouth, and that Integra wouldn’t hear her. 

“Master-Kun...” She whimpered out as she closed her eyes. The moment she closed her eyes, her other senses were overcome with some other presence. “Please...Master-Kun.” That plead left the redheads' lips. “I need you. I need you to…Fuck me.” She was going to drive herself, insane. “MASTER-Kun!” The blonde screamed as that single statement before being pushed her over the edge and her eyes shot opening as she felt her sweet honey coming out of her and covering the two fingers inside her, which were underneath the pool. It took all that she had not to sink into the water and drown. 'Boy', I think maybe I overdid it', Victoria chuckled to herself. 

The sight of her heaving breasts and creamy thighs, her expression of euphoria and her thrusting fingers, slick with her own desire. His erection throbbed fiercely within the confines of his pants, yet he managed to maintain his composure. From the "show" she gave him, Alucard could tell that whoever the lover was obviously a very poor man to leave such a very hot woman in the state that she was in. The state was; the need to be filled. Alucard made up his mind. This woman was obviously in distress of needing a cock rammed inside of her. Alucard was the man that would take up this 'challenge', despite the fact that he was the one that had turned her into a vampire in the first place. 

So, he figured that he should stop in and visit her, personally. He had caught her completely by surprise. “MMMM…Master-Kun, what are you doing here?”, Seras demanded as she did the best that she could to cover herself up. “Oh nothing much”, as Alucard just shrugged his shoulders up and down like it was no big problem. “I was just enjoying the show that you were giving me”, as he gave her that smile with that would give her the creeps. The most recent that she had seen it was when he battled Alexander Anderson in a battle to the death (which Alucard had won). As he was about to approach her, he snickered at the memory before he had turned her into a vampire. There was a certain flashback going through the Vampire-Kings mind.  
“Police Girl, why are you naked?”, the king asked his subordinate. “Police Girl, why didn’t you drink the blood?” he asked. “I don’t know sir, I felt like if I did, it would mean the end of something important”, Seras answered him. “You are an idiot. But that doesn’t matter, maybe you were right to not drink it (well, at least for now anyway). Come Police Girl”, as he walked away from her (as she started to follow him) and Integra. “Sir, my name’s Seras Victoria, not Police Girl, sir”, she answered him, trying to get him to tell her, her proper name. “Keep quiet. Police Girl will do, now follow me”, Alucard told her. The only argument that she did was say “You’re mean”. 

 

“Well Police Girl, it looks like I’ll have to help you with your problem”, the King told the shocked girl. “How…How do you plan…plan on that MMM…Master?”, Seras asked as she couldn’t believe what Master had in stored for her. Rather than answer her (like a gentlemen), he simply got in front of her, while she was on top of his coffin. "Why don’t you just say put and I show you exactly what I mean”, Alucard told her, though he didn’t know that his words made her pussy release some of her juices, causing her face to blush the color of her eyes, before she entered a battle. 

"It's okay, Master-kun. Please, g-g-go ahead." Seras shyly said. That was all the encouragement that the King needed. To further state she needed Alucard more than ever, she said, "Please Master. Do as you as like." What more could a King need from a loyal subordinate? He was going to make sure that she knew that she was his, and his alone. It started by Alucard pressing his hands onto the breasts and he very much enjoyed the feeling of them against his hands as Seras moaned while he rubbed the soft orbs together. He used both his thumbs to cup Seras's breasts as he stroked them and kneaded them endlessly. Alucard used his thumb and index finger to grip the nipples and gently twist them, making Seras moan in pleasure.  
He pushed her down onto her back on his black coffin that he would sleep in during the daylight hours. Instead of cold, her skin was by met a velvety soft, throbbing, dark blanket. The shadows embraced her and cradled against her body, and she reached for her master. He bared his teeth. His lips and fangs were shiny with spit, his lips swollen from kisses and bites. His hair swayed and twisted from side to side. It spread from him like a black halo, a black and writhing thorny crown. He lowered his face to hers, and whispered into her ears, wanting a request, to which she nodded without a second thought. 

She spread her legs and pulled him down to her with her heels on his hips. He sank into her smoothly. The shadows sang, and Alucard's hair twisted around her milk-pale limbs. They kissed, and moved with each other, in time with the heavy drumbeats of their cold hearts. Her legs wobbled in pleasure as Alucard's fingers teased her lower lips and she bit her lip to suppress another moan. Alucard released Seras's breasts and moved back down to her entrance. He spread her folds apart and hungrily licked his lips before licking her clit a single time. Seras moaned at this and Alucard's fingers moved into her womanhood. Alucard wriggled his fingers into Seras's warmth and she observed him as his tongue whirled around her clit. The busty vampiress groaned as Alucard's tongue wildly licked her lower orifice before working its way into her body. She moaned loudly as Alucard's tongue swayed inside of her and licked her warmth. Alucard's tongue dug its way into Seras and found her wetness on the spot. Deciding to help her master out, Seras's used index and middle finger started rubbing her clit as Alucard's tongue buried itself. His tongue struck her walls teasingly and she smiled in joy at this (knowing that her master was pleased with this).

Deciding to want to please her master even more, she licked her lips in excitement and observed it in amazement. Then Seras cupped her mounds and pressed them together on Alucard's hardness, which measured out to be a little more than eight meters long. The erotic feeling of her tongue and her breasts squeezing his manhood motivated him to keep thrusting his shaft into them. Seras rubbed her jiggling orbs on Alucard's erection as he thrust into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around it before planting her mouth on it. Alucard groaned pleasurably as he pumped his steely glory into Seras’s mouth and she pumped it with her oral entrance. He placed one hand on top of her head and held her like so, so she could take as much of him as she possibly could. 

Seras moaned at the taste of the erection buried inside of her breasts and she brushed her tongue against it. She kneaded her orbs together on Alucard's hilt as he pumped it into them and he smiled at the incredible feeling that the two of them were making with each other. Seras's tongue twirled around Alucard's member as he drove it into the mounds and they bounced on his hilt. The vampiress’s breasts stroked Alucard’s shaft with her nipples remaining hard with excitement. While still pressing her heaving bosom on it, she slowly started blowing on his length and he shivered in pleasure, that is, until it came.

Alucard's semen spewed out of his cock and splattered onto Seras's face; with some of it landing on her tongue as she closed her eyes dreamingly. She moaned as the white substance stuck to her face and Alucard panted as he finished his releases. Wanting to get her master as much of her body as she could, Seras brought her breasts closer to Alucard's and face before he threw it, his neck came forward and smothered his face into the valley of bouncing flesh. He smiled as the orbs jiggled against his face and he gently bit into them. He gnawed on Seras's breasts and held onto her ass. He palmed Seras's breasts and played with them as they bounced over his chest. Alucard's tongue fought against Seras's as her breasts bounced in his hands and he kneaded them together. This caused Seras's walls to grow tighter on Alucard's swollen member and she felt like her walls would close on him soon. 

Their tongues stirred around one last time before Seras's tongue lost to his in their battle. She moaned as she felt his thickness rocket into her entrance and both broke the kiss to moan loudly. She then softly cupped Alucard's face and stroked his smooth face with her thumbs. For some reason, he began purring again just for Seras and she smiled at this as she rode him. Seras's free mounds continued to bounce just above Alucard's chest and he continued to bite into her neck. He squeezed her breasts, causing her pussy to wrap around his length and yank on it. A moment later, Alucard flipped Seras over on her back and began to thrust into her warmth. Alucard's length pummeled into Seras's warmth and her tight walls grinded it with the bucking of her hips. He shot his member forwards into Seras's inner tunnels and she smiled as he palmed her breasts once again (like before). 

Her eyes closed in pleasure as Alucard's cock left heavy impacts inside of her and she still couldn't how good the sex felt. Seras's nails began to sink into Alucard's back and he groaned a bit while still making his hips accelerate forward. His erection rammed into Seras's moist entrance and he gripped her nipples. Alucard felt Seras's tightness getting close to an end and he continued rocketing his manhood into her. Just then, Alucard and Seras locked fingers and held onto each other's hands tightly as they came simultaneously. Both sweated heavily and stared into each other's eyes. Seras's hold eased on Alucard's back and he allowed his forehead to meet hers. 

“What a night huh, Master?”, Seras asked Alucard. The only response she got was the smile that Alucard had given her. “Whoever said that we were done, Police Girl”, Alucard whispered to her and he switched their positions for the third time. “We aren’t event close to being done, yet. HA HA HA HA HA”, and Alucard laughed letting his point get across to her. 

Though she was worried at first, she couldn’t wait for what the rest of the night had in stored of them. As Alucard would fuck her senseless, she would do the same and follow her Master’s orders, no matter the cost.


End file.
